1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of composite rotors for use in automotive disc brake assemblies having an improved hat section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, composite rotors have been produced commercially by forming a hat section including a planar, peripheral rim, treating the surface of the hat section to facilitate the bonding of molten metal thereto and casting a rotor discoid about the periphery of the hat section so that the rotor discoid overlaps and bonds to the rim of the hat section. Prior art hat sections generally included coplanar projections which extended radially outward from the rim to facilitate mechanical interlocking between the hat section and the rotor discoid cast therearound.